teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The soldier is a quintessential American and spends his days riding fat people scooters in his local Wal-Mart. He once killed a Nazi with his bare hands, but it turned out to be an innocent Mexican immigrant child. That made him even happier. It is well documented that he wrote in Adolf Hitler on his ballot during the 2016 Election, hoping to revive a Fourth Reich. Bio *'Motto': I'm a gay lol. *'Special ability': Rocket Cock *'Description': Though he wanted desperately to fight in World War 2, the Soldier was rejected by every branch of the military. Undaunted, he bought a ticket to Europe. After arriving and finally locating Poland, the Soldier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree for which he was awarded several medals that he designed and made himself. His rampage ended immediately upon hearing about the end of the war in 1949. Weapons Primary Secondary *Shotgun: *Buff Banner: *Gunboats: *Battalion's Backup: *Concheror: *Mantreads: *Reserve Shooter: *Righteous Bison: Melee *Shovel: *Frying Pan: *Conscientious Objector: *Freedom Staff: *Bat Outta Hell: *Memory Maker: *Ham Shank: *Saxxy: *Equalizer: *Pain Train: *Half-Zatoichi: *Disciplinary Action: *Market Gardener: *Escape Plan: Soldier Association The Soldier (named Jane Doe) is a crucial attacking unit in most modes and can easily handle himself in nearly any situation. He can beat the Heavy and weak classes due to their slow speed and/or lack of health, respectively. The Engineer can be beaten easily by the Soldier because the Soldier carries the Rocket Launcher, making it easy for him to overcome unguarded buildings from long range. With the help of the Spy, the Soldier should have no trouble taking down an Engineer. Against the Scout, Medic, Sniper and Spy he will most likely be beaten, because his little speed compared to theirs makes it easy for them to circle-strafe him and dodge his rockets. They can safely take him out from a further range than his Shotgun allows, putting him at a disadvantage. He can catch an enemy Soldier by surprise to easily beat him, but if both are alert of each other's position and presence, then a deadlock can occur, due to the long range giving them plenty of time to dodge each other's rockets. The Soldier can also use his Rocket Jumping ability, which entails the Soldier aiming his rocket launcher at his feet and pulling the trigger, sending the Soldier skyrocketing. This damages the Soldier somewhat (the Gunboats can help to eliminate this problem), but it is useful for getting you into places the other team wouldn't expect the slow, unwieldy Soldier to be and giving you an opportunity for a surprise rocket. His massive amounts of different melee weapons make him very dangerous whether at low health or right positioning. ' ' Quotes *''The Demoman is a scrumpy-swilling demolitions expert from the Scottish town of Ullapool, and is one of the most versatile members of the team. A master of explosives, the Demoman strategically deals massive amounts of indirect and mid-range splash damage. Armed with his Grenade Launcher and Stickybomb Launcher, the Demoman uses his one good eye and the knowledge of his surrounding environment for well-timed sticky bomb detonations that send enemies skyward, often in many pieces. Should anyone get past his explosive ordinance, however, they will be shocked to learn the Demoman is extremely proficient at melee combat, being one of the deadliest melee users in the game, with a variety of powerful melee unlocks in his arsenal. The Demoman excels at swift destruction; he can bounce his grenades at creative angles to wreak havoc on enemy Sentry Gun emplacements while remaining safely out of sight. His sticky bombs are a perfect tool for area denial, and are effective at keeping opponents away from any carts, control points, or Intelligence that he deems off-limits. The Demoman is voiced by Gary Schwartz." *'"You are the sorriest excuses for soldiers I have ever seen!"' *'"He' is dead that is good amen." *'"If God had wanted you to live, he would not have created ME!!!!"' *'"Do not look at me, I did not ask you a question."' *'"I am going to claw down your throat and tear out your very SOUL!!!"' *'"I am going to strangle you with your own frilly training bra."' *'"Pain is weakness leaving the body."' *'"You will take your beatings like a man, Private Twinkle-toes."' * "Are you all trying for a Section 8?" *'"I will eat your ribs, I will eat them up!!"' *'"Screamin', Eagles!"' * "I have done nothing but teleport bread for three days." * "Down and give me 20!" Strategies * If enemies (especially Pyros) charge at you and you see them, shoot a rocket at their feet to hold them in mid-air for awhile (though an experienced player might have no problem redirecting rockets using the compression blast). * When dealing with Scouts, you need to rely on your splash damage to hurt them (Splash damage is where the explosion of the rocket damages the enemy). Use the floor, walls, boxes, and even other enemies to hurt the Scout. This could be a problem for Soldiers using the Direct Hit since it lacks splash damage. * If you meet a Heavy at point-blank range (meaning that the Heavy is near to you), Rocket Jump away then shoot a rocket while you can still see him. Heavies are deadly at point-blank range. *When dealing with groups of enemies, like shooting a Scout, use the splash damage to hurt all of them at once. (Note: if using the Direct Hit, shoot the floor because they are close to each other.) *If ANY enemies get close to you, just do a Rocket Jump. *Predicting enemies is essential. You HAVE to predict the opponent's movement, especially if using the Direct Hit. *Don't think the Direct Hit is undodgeable- even Heavies can dodge it if they see it coming. *If you notice any signs of Spies cloaking (a slight shimmer or a flicker), use splash damage to reveal the Spy's location and kill him. The Direct Hit works, too, but is less effective. Tips *Reload regularly. Your rocket launcher only holds four rockets at a time. When it's empty, you're vulnerable. You can reload at any time by hitting your "Use Special Skill" (right mouse button by default) or "Reload" (R by default) keys, so whenever you've got a moment throw a rocket or two into your launcher. Smart enemies will be counting the number of times you've fired, and they'll try and attack you when they think you're empty. Reload before you run out, and you can give them a nice surprise when they charge you. *Learn to rocket jump. One of the unique things a Soldier can do is 'Rocket Jump'. It's a term for a somewhat brute force method of gaining some height. Aim your Rocket Launcher straight down at your feet, and press your "Fire" button and your "Jump" button at the same time. The rocket will hit the ground at your feet, exploding and propelling you up into the air. It'll hurt you a bit, but it is an excellent way to get into areas of the map that are usually inaccessible. It takes a bit of practice, but once you've got it you'll be the bane of Snipers everywhere as you rocket jump into their sniping positions from the ground below. Rocket jump As a Soldier the unique thing about your class is your rocket jump. Use this to reach normally inaccessible areas and traverse terrain within a matter of seconds. Rocket jumping can also be used for combat. Basic Rocket jump To perform a basic rocket jump, you must jump, point at the ground, and shoot, launching you to a decent height. The Rocket Jumper is useful if you need to rocket jump and don't want to lose health. Classic Rocket jump Classic rocket jumps are the most useful. To peform a Classic Rocket jump you must hit the spacebar+Ctrl and shoot the ground. This will send you nearly double the height of the basic rocket jump and uses the same health, therefore making it the most useful. Wall jump To wall jump, you can either use a classic rocket jump or basic. To wall jump, you must be near a wall of some kind. First, rocket jump as you normally would, but ALWAYS stay crouched in mid-air and move towards the wall. When you make contact with the wall, start firing at the bit of wall beneath you. This propels you up and up and up until you either run out of health or reach your destination. Wall jumps can be performed vertically or horizontally. To wall jump horizontally, you propel yourself towards a wall while facing it and strafing to the side then when you make contact with the wall keep shooting at the bit of wall behind you but, flick your mouse towards the direction behind you, then flicking it back in position, then flicking it back again to the direction your rocket jumping from. Repeat this until your reach your destination. Trivia *The Soldier's real name is unknown, but it has been referred to as Mister Jane Doe. *In the comics, the BLU Soldier and the RED Demoman are great friends, even going so far as betraying their contracts with their employers, Mann Co. The administrator builds a plan to force them to betray and kill each other which leads to the WAR! Update. The fact that they are friends is referenced by the two when one kills the other. *The Soldier's room mate in his apartment is Merasmus the Wizard. He has the Bombinomicon, which is haunted and which haunted the Demoman's eye and turned it into "MONOCOLUS," against which the mercenaries fought. *John Doe is a name used to refer to an anonymous male. * The Soldier is the oldest out of all the mercenaries, being 48. * The Soldier calls everybody "Maggot", especially when he is irritated. However, he also calls his teammates (especially the Scout) "son" when not. On most fanworks, the Soldier is pretty protective of the Scout, maybe because the Soldier is the oldest of the team and the Scout is the youngest. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Soldier images Category:Classes